


Fingertips

by moondustchild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluffy Ending, M/M, actualy we dont know if they are soulmates lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustchild/pseuds/moondustchild
Summary: In a world surrounded by people looking for their soulmates, Kyungsoo was only a glance away from his and he refused to know what name was tattooed on his waist.However, that did not make him feel less loved.





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually re-posting this work, but now in this site and in english, it's one of the last fanfics i wrote of exo (i had a lot of them) and i wanted to have it with me because it's especial in some way. Especial because for me this fanfics means moving foward of someone that i thought it was for me but wasn't. Sometimes our soulmates are the ones we make for our selves. Thank you for reading.

 

 

Kyungsoo loved the spring.

He and Chanyeol liked to sit in the square near their house in their empty hours. Kyungsoo loved to feel the fragrance of that place in the spring, it was so unique that he did not know how some people could live without experiencing it. He and Chanyeol used to taste different flavors of ice cream whenever they could and talk about everything and nothing. Chanyeol sometimes commented on other people in the square, Kyungsoo listened because he loved to know those things, made him wonder who those people were and what made them live day by day.

 

It's good that he also loved the summer, because it was the season when Chanyeol and he traveled to visit the parents of the eldest, or when Chanyeol took him to feel the sea. Ah, that day, Kyungsoo screamed as he felt the cold water touching his feet and then held tightly the hand of Chanyeol, who chuckled softly at the younger. Kyungsoo pretended to be angry, but when Chanyeol kissed him on the head and he felt the hands of the tallest on his face, while Chanyeol asked for a smile on his face, Kyungsoo could not resist and smiled silly

That was the first time they made love on the beach. To Kyungsoo it was strange, to feel that cold sand on his feet or to hear the sound of the sea in that empty place. It was as if he did not exist at that moment, it seemed too unreal. Then, when he felt Chanyeol lying next to him, everything made sense.

Kyungsoo was born visually impaired.

He did not really care, he was never sad because he was not like the others because to him, not seeing did not prevent him from feeling everything he felt. He was happy.

All the time people searched for their soulmates, in the literal sense anyway, since in each existing person, as if it were tattooed at birth, on the waist of each one was written a name. The name of your soul mate. Sometimes it went up in people's heads, they got so worried or even obsessed with that idea.

Kyungsoo had a name tattooed on his waist, but he did not know what it was.

 

Autumn was calm.

Kyungsoo enjoyed spending his days off from his job listening to books Chanyeol always struggled to achieve. On the last anniversary of the Kyungsoo, Chanyeol made his own book, the Park gathered several friends, created a story and for each one was given a character to give life and Chanyeol was the narrator. When Kyunssoo first heard, he cried, but it was from happiness and he thanked him, because Chanyeol made things so small become so big in Kyungsoo's heart.

 

And then there was winter, which Kyungsoo was a bit scared at times, for in the last Chanyeol he had become extremely sick and it was not at all easy for Kyungsoo to help him, but after a few wrong remedies and some hot teas, everything returned to normal. On the bright side of winter, neither of them needed a convincing excuse to lie in bed and under a blanket.

And it was in this scenario that Chanyeol asked him:

"Soo"

Kyungsoo muttered an "hm" and continued with his eyes closed.

"Why did not you ever want to know the name of your soul mate?"

Kyungsoo opened his eyes but did not turn around.

"Why are you asking me this now?"

A little silence.

"Yesterday I saw a movie, you know? After you went to sleep and thought about it. Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"That ... I do not know, that maybe your soulmate isn't me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"If it's you or anyone else in the world, I do not mind knowing the name tattooed on my waist. I'm not going to stick to that, Chan." Kyungsoo sat on the bed and felt it until he felt the hands of his boyfriend, put his hand in the arms of the Park and came to his face, feeling it. Decorating every trace of him that made his heart race and made his days happier. "Not when my happiness is right here."

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol smile.

And that was more than he had ever imagined would be happiness.

Right at his fingertips.


End file.
